<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sound Asleep by doop_doop</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24027418">Sound Asleep</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/doop_doop/pseuds/doop_doop'>doop_doop</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Consensual Somnophilia, Established Relationship, M/M, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Somnophilia, top linhardt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:28:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,824</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24027418</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/doop_doop/pseuds/doop_doop</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>“I want you, like… when I’m sleeping… to do whatever you want with me.” Caspar was beet-red now, his voice bubbling up into nervous laughter. “Maybe it sounds really weird, but I think waking up to you, like… <i>using </i>me, is kind of a nice thought.” </p>
</blockquote>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Caspar von Bergliez/Linhardt von Hevring</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>121</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sound Asleep</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was inspired by a post I saw on twitter, where someone wondered why there were so many somnophilia fics involving Linhardt. It got me thinking, and somehow this happened: (consensual) somnophilia involving Linhardt where Lin is not the one asleep.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hey, Lin!”</p>
<p>Linhardt felt himself tense; Caspar using that particular over-cheerful tone of voice meant he was about to ask something of Linhardt. “Yes?”</p>
<p>“How’s it going?” </p>
<p>“Fine,” Linhardt said, though Caspar reentering their house had woken him from a nap he hadn’t planned to take. “Caspar, tell me what’s on your mind.”</p>
<p>“Okay. So. I was thinking…” Caspar collapsed bodily into a chair, a smile on his face. “You know the other day when you started jerking me off, like, right after I woke up?”</p>
<p>Linhardt raised his eyebrows, nearly laughing in surprise. He hadn’t expected the conversation to turn down this road, although he was hardly unhappy that it had. “That’s a pretty regular occurrence, isn’t it?” </p>
<p>“Yeah, but, like - the most recent time it happened, do you know which I’m talking about?”</p>
<p>“Yesterday?”</p>
<p>“Yeah! You thought I was awake, but, actually, I’d already fallen back to sleep again, so I woke up to you jerking me off.”</p>
<p>“Oh,” Linhardt said, frowning. “I apologize. If I had known, I wouldn’t have-”</p>
<p>“Hang on,” Caspar said, and Linhardt could have sworn his grin got larger. “That’s the thing. I really liked waking up that way, and it got me thinking.”</p>
<p>“You want me to wake you up like that again, I presume?”</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Caspar said. “But I want you, like… when I’m sleeping… to do whatever you want with me.” He was beet-red now, his voice bubbling up into nervous laughter. “Maybe it sounds really weird, but I think waking up to you, like… </span>
  <em>
    <span>using</span>
  </em>
  <span> me, is kind of a nice thought.” </span>
</p>
<p>Linhardt was honestly impressed. It had never been easy for Caspar to talk about this sort of thing, but he was so much better now than he’d been in the past. That he was voicing an idea only a day after he had it, rather than ruminating on it for weeks, was definitely progress. </p>
<p>“Okay,” Linhardt said. </p>
<p>“Okay?” Caspar seemed to breathe a sigh of relief. “Awesome!”</p>
<p>“But let me clarify a few things.”</p>
<p>“Like…?”</p>
<p>“You say ‘whatever I want,’ but how far does that extend?”</p>
<p>“Oh, you know,” Caspar said, shrugging, “just - whatever.” </p>
<p>This was the difficult thing about Caspar, of course. He was a big picture sort of person; forcing him to focus on details was sometimes brutally difficult. “What does ‘whatever’ include, though?” Linhardt pressed. “For instance: using my mouth?”</p>
<p>“Well, <em> obviously.” </em></p>
<p>“Your mouth?”</p>
<p>“Yeah!” </p>
<p>Linhardt looked at him through narrowed eyes. “You find the idea of waking up to my penis in your mouth arousing?”</p>
<p>“Don’t say it like <em> that,” </em> Caspar said, groaning. “Maybe I do! So what!”</p>
<p>Linhardt blinked and nodded, realizing that questioning Caspar like this might sound like he was judging. It did not arouse him - frankly, it sounded annoying - but if it aroused Caspar enough to ask for it specifically, that was to Linhardt’s benefit, really. “I see. What about anal penetration?” </p>
<p>Caspar groaned and covered his face with his hands. “Yes,” he said, voice muffled. </p>
<p>“Are you referring to yourself or m-”</p>
<p>“You, me, both, it doesn’t matter,” Caspar said. He lowered his hands and sighed. “I honestly did mean it when I said ‘anything,’ Lin. Just no - no stuff you know I’m not into. But if you know I like something, do it when I’m sleeping.” </p>
<p>“Understood.”</p>
<p>“Okay.” Caspar took a deep breath, then got to his feet. “I gotta finish what I was working on! Talk to you later!”</p>
<p>Linhardt could not even say goodbye; Caspar was already out of the room before he could form the word. He could only laugh. <em> Thank you, Caspar, </em> he thought. Every day, he knew his partner trusted him more and more. </p>
<p>He would use this information wisely.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>---</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The first night, Caspar was obviously expecting something to happen. When he woke up and saw Linhardt already awake and reading on his own side of the bed, he looked visibly disappointed, though as soon as he noticed Linhardt’s gaze on him he masked his expression with a smile. But Linhardt did not want to throw himself onto Caspar the second he caught him asleep; he needed time to process, time to plan - and time to find the perfect opportunity.</p>
<p>After a few days, Caspar no longer looked so heartbroken when he woke up to Linhardt on his own side of the bed; they hadn’t discussed it again, but hopefully he had realized Linhardt would do it when he wanted to, and not a second earlier. </p>
<p>The opportunity, when it came, was almost too perfect. A storm had damaged their shed the day before; in addition to all the normal chores, Caspar had spent a good part of the afternoon repairing it, and had come inside ravenous and coated in sweat. After dinner, he’d bathed and thrown himself headlong into bed, lacking the energy even to cuddle - an act so out of character for him that Linhardt knew he must have been exhausted. </p>
<p>Linhardt slept a little, but woke as the first light of dawn came through his window. He reached for his book, but paused, struck by an idea. </p>
<p>Caspar was lying on his stomach, still fast asleep. They’d both slept naked the night before in a vain attempt to escape the stifling heat, and in the night Caspar had tossed the blankets onto the floor. Linhardt looked at his sleeping body, and decided, after a long minute of considering it, that this was too good an opportunity to pass up.</p>
<p><em> Anything, </em> Caspar had told him. <em> Waking up to you using me… it’s a nice thought.  </em></p>
<p>It was not in Linhardt’s nature to put his own sexual desires ahead of a partner’s, but to think of himself first in this scenario would, oddly enough, <em> not </em>be doing that. He’d woken up with an erection, as he almost always did; and although his usual plan would be to read until it went away or Caspar woke up, it was not hard to let his thoughts wander. </p>
<p>Specifically, in this case, to Caspar’s ass. It was wonderful - unexpectedly large and round, probably thanks in part to all the muscle Caspar had put on. Linhardt loved touching it, grabbing it, even putting his face in it. He’d never thought of himself as someone prone to enjoying such things, right up until he had a chance to. He could not say he regretted discovering this aspect of himself.</p>
<p>It had taken Caspar aback at first to have so much attention devoted to that part of him and not, say, his chest or arm muscles; but together they discovered how wonderfully sensitive Caspar was there, and Caspar always liked the attention, liked having Linhardt’s focus turned onto him, no matter where on his body that attention was aimed. And now it was on full display; in the morning light, Caspar was beautiful, like something out of a painting, one catered very specifically to Linhardt’s exact tastes.</p>
<p>He got the oil, then approached Caspar’s sleeping form, moving as softly as possible - although he wasn’t sure how much it mattered; Caspar was a heavy sleeper, but certainly not heavy enough to sleep through being fucked. Still, Linhardt supposed, they’d just have to see. It was an experiment, in a way. And if Caspar liked it as much as he thought he would, it could be repeated as many times as was necessary.</p>
<p>Linhardt uncapped the oil and poured some on his fingers, letting it warm; then he reached his hand forward gently, slowly, and slipped it between Caspar’s ass cheeks, using his other hand to spread Caspar open as much as he dared. It was weirdly tiring to move this slowly, but it also made Linhardt’s heart race, as if not waking Caspar up was a challenge or game. It was a silly thought, but it made him smile as he slipped his finger inside, still moving as slowly as possible.</p>
<p>Caspar was hot and tight, but even as Linhardt moved his finger all the way inside, he did not stir. After a moment Linhardt pulled it out, repeating the motion as slowly as humanly possible. Caspar loosened up quickly, but Linhardt fingered him like that for a while longer, keeping up that same steady motion as he listened to Caspar’s sleeping breaths. Could Caspar feel the penetration in his sleep? Would it affect his dreams? Could he orgasm without waking up? (Linhardt would have to save the questions for later; he did not want to put a damper on the experience by asking too many of them when it was ongoing. This was another hard-learned lesson from his years with Caspar.)</p>
<p>When he was more than confident Caspar was sufficiently loosened, Linhardt withdrew his hand, applied more oil, and slid in a second finger. He met more resistance, and after a second, Caspar took a sudden deep breath and jerked as if in surprise. For a moment Linhardt almost pulled back his hand; but he kept Caspar’s prior words in mind, and kept going, pushing in as Caspar finally sputtered into wakefulness.</p>
<p>“Lin?” he asked sleepily, arousal and tiredness both evident in his voice. </p>
<p>“You’re almost ready,” Linhardt said.</p>
<p>“I-”</p>
<p>“I’m going to fuck you,” Linhardt said. “You’re almost ready for me.” Dirty talk didn’t come particularly easily to him, but Caspar loved it, so he made the sacrifice. And now it seemed to be working spectacularly; at just the words alone Caspar let out a groan of pleasure and pushed his ass upwards, as if to help Linhardt hurry things along.</p>
<p> “Feels good, Lin,” Caspar said. He was groggy, but pleased; he couldn’t keep his eyes open, but grinned widely. “Feels like I’m all the way ready.”</p>
<p>“That’s two fingers,” Linhardt said. “You need to be at least three-”</p>
<p>“I feel ready,” Caspar said again.</p>
<p>Linhardt shook his head, applied more oil, and pushed three fingers inside. Caspar let out a full-throated groan; he was louder than normal, and Linhardt wondered if his half-awake state had lowered his inhibitions. It was amazing, really, just how receptive he was - moaning in time to the motions of Linhardt’s hand, his eyes screwed shut, his back arched, ass raised into the air to chase Linhardt’s hand every time it was drawn back.</p>
<p>“I could keep doing this forever,” Linhardt said, smiling to himself. </p>
<p>Caspar’s eyes flew open. “No,” he said quickly, “I told you, I’m ready!”</p>
<p>“But you seem to be enjoying yourself, don’t you?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, but…” Caspar actually whined. “Come <em> on, </em> Lin!”</p>
<p>Caspar was never exactly eloquent when he was horny, even when he was fully awake. This, Linhardt thought, was almost cruel. He pulled his fingers completely out of Caspar, who let out a soft exhale, almost a sigh. “I’m only playing with you, of course,” Linhardt said, slicking oil over himself. “I don’t think I <em> could </em>do this forever.”</p>
<p>“Because you want to - to fuck me so bad, right?” Caspar’s voice was soft, breathy, a little hoarse with sleep still. The hesitation before the word <em> fuck </em>- it was too endearing for words.</p>
<p>“No,” Linhardt said, “because my arm would get tired.”</p>
<p>Caspar let out a too-loud surprised laugh.<em> “Lin-” </em></p>
<p>“Yes, of <em> course </em>it’s because I want to fuck you so badly.” Linhardt positioned himself just above Caspar, not entering him yet, just lining himself up and watching Caspar shiver with excitement. “You don’t know what you do to me, you know. Honestly, it isn’t fair.”</p>
<p>Caspar was holding perfectly still; Linhardt could hear his breathing, soft but quick. </p>
<p>“I’ve been waiting for this all morning,” Linhardt said, and then thrust forward, sheathing himself completely inside Caspar in one smooth motion. It was heavenly - as hot and tight as he knew it would be - and he knew Caspar felt the same; the sound he made was almost loud enough to hurt Linhardt’s ears.</p>
<p>Linhardt began to move; Caspar stayed pliant beneath him, his eyes shut tightly again. It was a good thing they had a house now, and no longer had to stay at inns or camp in tents - the noises he was making were something else entirely. Then, after not long at all - less than a minute, certainly - Caspar’s entire body shuddered, and Linhardt could feel his muscles contracting, squeezing so tightly it nearly ached.</p>
<p>Linhardt stopped dead, still all the way inside. “Caspar?”</p>
<p>“Lin,” Caspar said, “I just came.”</p>
<p>“I could tell,” Linhardt said. He rested most of his weight on Caspar, who he knew from experience did not mind, and smiled to himself. Caspar did not usually come <em> quite </em> so quickly, but Linhardt certainly didn’t mind. It was flattering, in a way.</p>
<p>“Sorry.”</p>
<p>“There’s no need to apologize. I’m glad it felt so good for you.” He began lifting himself up in preparation to pull out, but Caspar’s voice rang out: “Hang on!”</p>
<p>“Don’t worry,” Linhardt said, pausing, “I’m not about to keep going.” </p>
<p>“No, just - just wait a sec.”</p>
<p>Linhardt blinked. “You <em> want </em>to keep going?”</p>
<p>“Give me a minute.” </p>
<p>“Caspar, I am perfectly fine finishing myself off.”</p>
<p>“I know!” Caspar said, and turned his head to the side to look over his shoulder at Linhardt. He was grinning, his expression apologetic and playful at the same time. “Look, just wait a minute. I’ll be ready in just a sec.”</p>
<p>“Okay,” Linhardt said, and relaxed again, putting his weight back onto Caspar. He pressed kisses to the back of Caspar’s neck, running his lips along the soft short hairs at the base of his hairline. This position was a bit awkward; he could feel his belly sticking to Caspar’s back, clammy with sweat. But it was comforting, too, to feel Caspar beneath him, <em> around </em> him, solid and warm.</p>
<p>“Okay,” Caspar said, after a minute or so had passed. “Okay, Lin, keep moving.” </p>
<p>Linhardt shifted himself up once more and drew his hips back slowly. Both of them gasped at the sensation; after the warmth of Caspar’s body, the air felt stunningly cold on Linhardt’s skin. Then, moving almost as slowly as he had when Caspar had still been asleep, he pushed himself inside, little by little.</p>
<p>It felt almost as if he was entering Caspar for the first time, even though he hadn’t left. To move after staying still for so long was delicious, like slipping one’s body into a cool bath in the heat of summer. But Linhardt knew how sensitive Caspar always was after orgasm, and even if Caspar <em> wanted </em> Linhardt to focus on his own pleasure, he couldn’t help but ask, “Is it alright?” </p>
<p>“Yeah,” Caspar said. “Feels fine. Good. And I - how do I feel? To you?”</p>
<p>Linhardt smiled. “Amazing,” he said. “Incredible. So good…” </p>
<p>He began to move, keeping the pace slow and steady, feeling Caspar reacting to his motions differently now - no more of those too-loud pleasure-cries, but quieter moans, soft breathy noises in time with Linhardt’s thrusts. A tear pricked at the corner of his eye. He must have been sensitive still, but perhaps that was fine with him; according to Caspar, sometimes that sort of pain went hand in hand with pleasure. </p>
<p>It was not so for Linhardt. For him, pain was pain and pleasure was pleasure; there was a gulf between them, no overlap whatsoever. At times like this, Linhardt longed to slip inside Caspar’s head and learn what the benefit was to being fucked until you cried. </p>
<p>“More,” Caspar said, “harder,” and Linhardt complied, gritting his teeth and giving it all he had. Few things could get him to really <em> work, </em> but Caspar begging was one of them. He felt his own sweat running down his face and neck, felt his orgasm building steadily despite his best efforts to stave it off. Finally, when he could delay it no longer, he came inside Caspar, burying himself as deep as he could and barely resisting the urge to flop down on top of him <em> again </em> and rest there for a long, long time.</p>
<p>After a few moments he drew himself out, wincing at his own over-sensitivity. Caspar rolled onto his side and grabbed Linhardt in his arms, kissing him roughly, happily. </p>
<p>“Morning breath,” Linhardt said, when they parted. His tone sounded grumpy, but he didn’t really mind. He’d expected as much, and Caspar’s beautiful enthusiasm more than made up for it.</p>
<p>“I love you so much.” </p>
<p>“I love you too.” Linhardt sighed and relaxed against Caspar, listening to their breaths slowing. “Is it time to go back to sleep, do you think?” </p>
<p>Caspar’s eyes flew open. “Absolutely not,” he said, although he did not otherwise move. “No way am I gonna waste a second of today. I can already tell it’s going to be amazing.”</p>
<p>Linhardt smiled at him. “I envy your energy.” </p>
<p><em> “You </em> can sleep,” Caspar said, and, almost on cue, Linhardt yawned.</p>
<p>“Thanks.” He nestled further into Caspar’s arms, ignoring the bodily fluids dampening the sheets beneath them. There was a lot he could look past for the sake of a nap. “I think I will.”</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <a href="https://twitter.com/doop_doop2">- my twitter</a>
</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>